


To The Man That Started It All

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mike Stamford appreciation, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Sherlock and John have another reason to celebrate a very special day.





	To The Man That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one shot to commemorate Johnlock Day, January 29th. Which also happens to be my birthday. It's also my first time writing Retirementlock.

The cab pulled up in front of St. Bart's. The driver was paid and two men exited the vehicle. One tall, with curls that held a mixture of dark and grey, wearing a well-worn Belstaff and bespoke suit. The other shorter, sporting a full head of distinguished silver, dressed in an olive parka, brown cords, and maroon jumper. 

They walked a little slower these days, but both were still in excellent shape for their ages. 

Sherlock turned around to smile at his husband. Hurry up old man, or we'll miss the birth."

John snorted. "Cheeky bugger." His voice was light and playful though.

Sherlock smiled and held out his hand. John took it and Sherlock kissed his husband's knuckles. "You wouldn't have me any other way." 

"Absolutely not. I've become rather fond of your little barbs after all these years of marriage."

The two entered the hospital and made their way to the elevators, the destination labor and delivery. It had been a long trip from their seaside Sussex cottage, and both were worn out from the train ride, but they weren't going to miss the birth of their first grandchild. Rosie's husband Oliver had rung his fathers-in-law at dawn to let them know their daughter was being admitted to the hospital for a scheduled C-section. The pregnancy had been somewhat rough, and Rosie had developed preclampsia in her 38th week, so her doctor had decided it was time to deliver.

Sherlock and John rode the elevator in comfortable silence on the way to labor and delivery. They got out and were walking down the hallway towards the delivery rooms. Rosie was in room three.

Oliver met them halfway, wearing scrubs. "Hi John, hi Sherlock. I'd hug you both, but I just put these on and I'm going into the delivery room now. I'll let you know as soon as the little one's here. The parents-to-be opted not to know the gender of their baby. 

"Hello Oliver.  We'll be waiting for the announcement," Sherlock said. 

"Give Rosie my love," John added. 

"I will. See you soon," Oliver replied, leaving the two older men to sit it out in the waiting room. 

*****

Forty-five minutes later, Oliver entered the waiting room with a huge grin on his face. "Your grandson has arrived! Eight pounds four ounces, a full head of blond hair, and dark blue eyes."

John let out a sigh of breath, his nervousness and anxiety deflating like a balloon. He reached for Sherlock's hand, who squeezed it affectionately. "Ready to meet him love?"

"Definitely," Sherlock replied, his mouth quirkiness up into a proud smile.

*****

Rosie was now in a private room, groggy on pain meds but happy as a clam as she cuddled her new son. "Hey Da, Papa," she greeted John and Sherlock. "Come and meet your new grandson." 

The two stepped forward and beamed at the baby boy. "Oh John, look at him, he's perfect," Sherlock gushed. 

"He's beautiful Ro," John marveled. 

Rosie smiled broadly. "Oliver and I are proud to announce Jonathan Michael Sherlock Stamford to the world." 

The former detective and the former blogger were beyond thrilled to hear the name. "Well, I couldn't not name him after the two men that gave me a wonderful home with lots of love and did a wonderful job of raising me. I did want Oliver in there, but he wanted one of the names after his dad." She gazed over at her husband with total love. 

"Makes sense sweetheart. After all, if it wasn't for Dad, Sherlock and John would have never met, and you wouldn't be here,  so I would have never met you. And today is January 29th, I thought it fitting." 

"Speaking of Mike, where is he?" John asked. 

"He couldn't make it. There's a blizzard in New York and all flights are canceled. He's hoping to get in tomorrow night. But we already sent him pics of Jonathan. He's a proud granddad and already planning where he'll go to med school," Oliver explained. 

"Of course he'll go to med school, with both parents and John as doctors," Sherlock confidently declared. 

"I'm just glad he's here. It wasn't the easiest pregnancy," Rosie said with a yawn. 

"Sweetie, Sherlock and I are going to let you get some rest and bond with the baby. We'll be back later this afternoon," John told her. 

"M'kay. I love you two," she sleepily answered. 

John and Sherlock both gave Rosie and Jonathan kisses, hugged Oliver, and left the room. "Let's go get some tea, and then we'll text Mike. We need to thank him," John said. 

"Thank him for what?" Sherlock asked, confused. 

John chuckled and shook his head. "You daft git. Didn't you hear what Rosie said? If it wasn't for Mike, we wouldnt have met, and I wouldn't have my genius beauty for a husband by my side." 

Sherlock blushed and kissed John. "And I wouldn't have my handsome, adrenaline seeking blogger beside me to keep me sane and safe." 

"January 29th has turned out to be a wonderful date," John remarked. I met the love of my life and thirty years later, we've got a grandchild to love and spoil. It makes winter that much better. "

Sherlock pulled John into his arms and kissed him again, silently sending a thank you to the man that started it all, now connected permanently with a new life, a new beginning. In some ways, Mike Stamford was the true genius.  

 


End file.
